Pasts of the Camping Trip Sins
by greasysausage
Summary: Hi guys! I'm so happy with the amount of love that my last story got O:. This is a PREQUEL to chloe gets her groove back so make sure that you read that first otherwise there may be references that you may not understand. This is mainly meant to show the relationship between the judges as well as some back story on zom-boy


**Pasts Of The Sin ~ The Eternal Groove~**

This is a prequel to Chloe gets her groove back.

Chapter 1 Camping Trip "Fun"

"Dragon LORD" some guy who was so perfect in everyway screamed. He had lon beautiful hair that was more beautiful than the finest silver/everything. "Oh hai" admonished dragon Lard. They knew right away that it was Matthew Sloppy Giloppy Capapas as no one in the world had such an angelic and beautiful voice except for he who has cometh. Matthew and Dragon Lord were judges but they were running out of money to pay the loan shark so they had to think of some way to make money.

FLASHBACK

Matthew opened the door and standing there was the loan shark along wihth his bod guard da buffalo who matthew had sucked off last year for a dairy milk. The loan shark stepped into the house and said in a high pitched voice "ho h do not HAVE THE dollar yet hoho" the loan shark had giant round black ears on te top of his head and he was wearing red shorts and yellow shoes and no top and he had a button like nose except it was long and he had a string like black tail. "WE WILL GET UR MONEY SO U JUST WAIT" dragoned dragon lard. AND SLAMED THE DOOR IN HIS LITTLE BITCH ASS MOUSE FACE.

RESUME REALITY

It was almost like a dream except they knew it was not as they were both there for it. "Jinkies" SCREECHED AMY the third roommate and judge. "what is it amie" matthew said with perfect pronunciation enunciation and perfection. "I HAVE FOUND A JOB FOR US TO DO" AMYED AMY EXCITEDLY. "OMIGOD YSEYES" SQUEALED MATTHEW IN EXCITE And so did dragn lord who overheard the convo but not all of it so she hoped that later Amy would give her the down lo.

After they found out it was a job to help students at te dance school to camp and it was one of the schools they have to judge for dance off later. ST WHITE TRASH. "EW" Demeaned both dragon horde and metthew as camping was gross but the new tere was no choice in the matter. "FUcK" they heard someone say from outside theyre apartment. Matthew carefull peeked out and saw someone who was there ad they were wearing a spice girls corset and there was other girl who was also there and she was wearing a paramour one piece omfg its shanna and anna !

Chapter 2 Fond farewells

Shanna and anna went to school with ay and dragon lord ad attew so it was leasat seeing tem gaing ad I wish THIS KEYBOARDS FUCKIG KEYS WOULF WORK UHHHHGGGGGHHGHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FGHAIDIADRHTHRIHII AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAADSHAAHHTETURUTUSEHUTEUTURUTRURUTURUTUTURUTUURHUTURURURURURUHUBNOE

"Bai guys the all said and ana and sana left with their matching olsen twins stiletto heels and their theme song played.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,

If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,

we got G like MC who likes it on an

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,

and as for me you'll see,

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,

you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).

Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover.

These yricsa aarenet mine nor annas or shannas.

They left and it truly was a **fond farewell.**

**Chapter 3: The Camping Trip**

At the camping trip the three judges were assigned to their own groups by the camp manager who is called Toni and she was wearing one of those brown hat things and she had binoculars and browny shorts and browny jacket thing kind of like a jungle explorer except in the forest also cute boots with heart shaped heels and her backpack of secrets with a map in it like dora. IT STRTED SINGING.

If there is a place you got to go

I am the one you need to know

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

If there is a place you got to get

I can get you there I bet

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

I'm the Map!

These lyriks r not mine

Matthew who is so perfect got put in charge of the group that consisted of Rochelle and Denaria who had a pretty gothic name except he wasn't gothic yet but he doesn't like being called his real name which is dean so you can tell you r close to him if he says you can call him that.

Dragon Lord was in charge of the group that consisted of amber (the bear) and goth boy who is rly hot but still not as gothic as he is in the other story.

Amys group consisted of Melissa Waters and teeeteee who is pregnant with her baby coco and her bf was also there and his name was 2chainz.

Their first task was to bake a cake using natural ingredients so first they had to find some. "omg" admonished denaria in his slightly less gothic way. "I found THE ICING TREES" he ran over and took some icing tubes off the tree and was like yes. Marissa thought thnat there could be flour plants so she picked some up and put it in her groups cake EXCEPT IT WAS COCAINE PLANTS. Everyone in amys group such as amy and marissa and teeeteee and coco and 2chainz were so doped out and they began smoking the birthday candles.

Dragon Lord was able to gather some eggs from a bird nest cuz like its not like the bird was gonna use them ne way. Goth boy was able to summon the satan and ask him for some of his milk and he obligedagated. Matthew and Rochelle (Sasha) were too busy booty quaking to do anything and the whole world was shaking and it looked rly cool and also scary but suddenly a rly sharp branch fell from a tree AND SLICED ROCHELLE(SASHAS) BUTT OFF! "omf ow this rly hurts" SCREAMED SHE IN PAIN.

But she tried to keep on booty seizuring but she had no butt so all the happened was blood got everywhere and all over the cake. "we can pretend its icing" thought matthew perfectly. "for now we need to find a butt substitute" contemplated Denaria but since he was a nurse he puled something out of his nurse bad and it was a BALLOON. "here use this" said denaria screwing the balloon onto rochelel. "yey" said Rochelle happly "be careful you do not pop it said denaria as you will die from blood loss." "omg ok" ochelle omged.

Everyone had made their cakes but the BIG CLUMSY BEAR AMBER KNOCKED DOWN A TREE THAT CRUCHED ALL THE CAKES AND THE BLOOD AND ICING WAS FLYING EVERYHWHERE AND IT WAS TRULY ANARCHY. "omagod oops" barked amber. Toni announced that it was a draw.

**Chapter 4: The Zomboy and Ebola conspiracy**

Everyone noticed a giant mansion and it was clear that there was a RESIDENT EVIL inside of it and when they entered the door closed behind them almost like they were LEFT 4 DEAD it was clear that this was a FINAL FANTASY at least they did not have to pretend to be someone else almost like a fake PERSONA.

"omfg what the fiddlesticks" SCREAMED MATTHRW AND AMY AD DRAGON ARD?! They all woke up fom the dream "omfg guys we must have had the same dream they all screamed at the same time a he revelation" and before anyone could even o-mouth they hard a noise "rustlerustlerustlerustlerustle" the sound had an okay rhythm and they all had to stop themselves from jamming to the sick beat.

Courtney gasped and she was totally hear the hole time what r u saying u pervs. We all ran out and there was a ZOMBOY MOO COW… AND beside it was 2CHAINZ LYING DEAD "NOOOOOO" screamed teeeteee and coco. This was so heartbraking. She ran to 2chainzes dead body "2chainz no…..now you are died and our baby will have no father" she cried with waterfalls from her eyes. Then she stood up and said" zomboy cow moo bitch time to die!" and she charged at the moo cow zomboy as rly awsum music played.

(Girl Voice)

Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby (Repeat)

Oh yeah~

Fear's awake

Anger beats loud

Face reality

Never be charity

The enemy you're fighting covers whole society

-Damn right

Mommy's not here gotta fight

-All night

Right here shadow

10 o'clock direction

Seize the moment

They destroy the nation

Your rhyme is slow-motion

Give me motivation

Freaked out now

And dead on arrival

Round up around

Spit out all over

Rhyme like a rolling stone

Come in the crowd

Watch out the moon

They diss you loud

Guess what this sound

It bombs whole ground

So round up

Don't ease your pace

Cuz enemy is brutal

Moment of truth

There ain't no truce

You're the only one

One world

One love

But the battle goes on

Shadows of mass destruction

(Girl Voice)

Oh yeah!

Tataratata tataratata

Baby Baby

Tataratata tata

Oh yeah!

Tataratata tataratata

Baby Baby

Tataratata tata

(Repeat)

These lyriks r not mine.

It looked lke everything was going teeeteees way and she did some rlycool moves such as reaching nside of her and hrowing coco at it but then THE BULLL RAMMED INTO HER STMACH "noooo" teeeteee howled with the abortion of her babby. She cradled her stomach where her baby was. This was so sad and everyone who was waching had tears streaming from ther feces. But then something even more sad happened TEEETEEE DIED. "omfg how?!" Screeched Amy like a crazy man. Denaria is a nurse and he said "from my cockulations it seems that the cow has….EBOLA. Time stopped cuz it was so dramatic and the camera zoomed in on each of veryones shocked o-mouthing face. "if u die and have ebola u will turn zomboy that must be what happened to the moo cow." Deaned denaria in an xplainng ebola-free way.

"ahahah u will nt get away" Ebolad the cow. "GUYS QUICK JOIN HANDS IN A CIRCLE AROUND HIM" perfected matthew. "GOOD NOW CHANT THIS" they chanted a somewhat satanc sog and it sounded like this:

"Sweet Sixteen"

Today I'm gonna ride away

And feel the sun throughout my hair

Finally free to be who I wanna be

Who that is I don't really care

'Cuz I've got friends who love me

Blue skies are above me

My blonde hair is everywhere

[Chorus:]

Sweet sixteen

Gonna spread my wings

Sweet sixteen

It's my chance to shine

Sweet sixteen

Discovering

Sweet sixteen

So much more to life

Sweet sixteen

Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance

Radio is blastin' and the top is down

There ain't nothin' in my way

'Cept the traffic of L.A.

And I've got friends who love me

Bright stars shine above me

My blonde hair is everywhere

[Chorus]

Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there

[Chorus]

I wanna know what it feels like

I need to see it from the inside

I can taste a bit of what I will find

So much more to life

Sweet sixteen

[Repeat]

These lyrics aren't mine.

"NGGGGHHHHASTHRAUETHIATHUETHIERTIR" THE MOO COW ZOMBOY EBOLAD IN A VIOLENT WAY. They all lived happily the end and tey were al friends and 2chainz and tetee and coco had a funeral and it was so sad.

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

The spirit of the zomboy moo cow lolled evilly and noticed a somewhat attract high school boy and he went inside him (this is the zomboy guy from my last story) "if he ever dies then I will be able to take over his body hahahahahahaahaaha" the cow did the most evil lol u will ever read…..


End file.
